Souvenirs de l'Avent
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Vingt-quatre morts qui se souviennent de la vie, qui songent à ce qu'ils ont accompli ou à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire.
1. Jour 1 - Sirius

**Et un petit calendrier de l'Avent pour le monde d'HP.**

 **Recueil de Drabbles.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Jour 1 - Sirius**

Revoir Harry lui avait permis de se souvenir de la signification de la joie, même si cela avait été bien trop bref. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à Azkaban, à ruminer ses sombres pensées, à songer à la vengeance. Sirius n'imaginait pas pire traîtrise que celle d'un ami et elle s'était présentée à lui sous les traits de Peter. Mais au final, justice avait été rendue même si les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus. D'eux, il ne resterait plus rien, seulement des souvenirs pour ceux qui avaient su la vérité. Mourir n'était pas douloureux physiquement mais Patmol souffrait encore.


	2. Jour 2 - Lily

**Jour 2 – Lily**

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui respirait l'amour, c'était Lily. Toute petite, elle avait montré son attachement à ses parents puis à sa sœur. Il y avait ensuite eu Severus, Poudlard, ses amis puis, avec beaucoup de surprise, James. Le Gryffondor avait su conquérir son cœur, il lui avait offert le sien et, de leur union, était né un enfant, leur enfant. Harry avait un peu plus d'un an lorsque sa mère avait pu prouver qu'elle ferait tout pour lui, ce qui l'avait sauvé lui, le seul capable de défaire Voldemort. Et même dans la mort, elle gardait cet amour.


	3. Jour 3 - Fred

**Jour 3 - Fred**

Tout le monde retenait la même chose à son sujet, il était celui qui aimait s'amuser, qui faisait des plaisanteries avec son jumeau et qui menait la vie dure aux professeurs de Poudlard. Les farces et attrapes étaient toute son existence, elles naissaient de son imagination et de celle de son frère, nombreuses et sans fin. Il adorait faire rire les enfants, il voulait faire naître l'humour dans le cœur des parents et voir la joie sur tous les visages. Mais la Mort l'avait rappelé à elle, réclamant son dû et il était parti avec elle, le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Jour 4 - Cédric

**Jour 4 - Cédric**

Il aurait aimé voir son père sourire à sa sortie du labyrinthe, être fier de sa victoire, de sa détermination, de son courage. Il avait vaincu ses peurs, il s'était battu contre un dragon, contre des créatures aquatiques et contre les autres concurrents. Il avait aperçu le trophée, brillant, lumineux et il l'avait saisi, en même temps qu'Harry. Mais seul l'un des deux avait pu survivre à l'épreuve suivante et ce n'était pas lui. Il n'avait pu remarquer qu'un cimetière, n'ayant pas compris pourquoi ils n'étaient plus dans le labyrinthe. Et il y avait eu cet éclair vert, dernière lueur.


	5. Jour 5 - Dobby

**Jour 5 - Dobby**

Au début de son existence, il ne connaissait que la maltraitance et la servitude. On lui donnait à faire toutes les tâches ingrates, il n'était qu'un moins que rien, un esclave tout juste bon à obéir à ses maîtres. Tout avait changé lorsqu'il s'était décidé à mettre en garde Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas que sa vie changerait, qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il en serait éternellement reconnaissant à l'Elu. Et parce qu'il considérait qu'il avait une dette envers le Survivant, il se sacrifia pour l'aider. Mais dans ses yeux brillait la joie. Car Dobby était un elfe libre.


	6. Jour 6 - Severus

**Jour 6 - Severus**

Il avait été sous-estimé, montré du doigt, détesté. Pour beaucoup, il n'était personne, juste un traître qui avait suivi la mauvaise personne, qui s'était allié à Voldemort pour trouver un refuge. Mais Severus avait fait bien plus, il avait accepté de travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix, sous la direction de Dumbledore. Il aurait pu se faire tuer à de nombreuses reprises mais il avait tenu bon, pour la paix, pour les sorciers, pour Harry aussi mais avant tout pour elle, pour Lily. Et il avait pu voir ses yeux avant de rendre l'âme, des yeux verts qu'il chérissait depuis toujours.


	7. Jour 7 - Peter

**Jour 7 - Peter**

Il avait pu faire croire à sa mort, juste une fois, le temps de fuir. Il n'avait pas aimé passer tout son temps sous sa forme de rat mais c'était là sa seule échappatoire, celle qui lui permettrait d'attendre me retour de son bon maître. Tout avait basculé avec l'évasion de Sirius lorsque la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour. Peter était à nouveau parti mais pour redonner vie à Voldemort, sacrifiant une main et recevant une autre, plus forte. Cette même main qui participa à sa mort pour cause de faiblesse face au Survivant. Il avait mérité son sort.


	8. Jour 8 - Remus

**Jour 8 - Remus**

Son meilleur ami le décrivait souvent comme quelqu'un ayant un problème de fourrure. Et c'était le cas car se transformer en loup-garou le changeait au point qu'il en était méconnaissable. Il avait souvent eu peur de ce que les autres pourraient dire à son sujet et il s'était peu ouvert à ses camarades ainsi qu'aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Il y avait eu les Maraudeurs qui avaient appris la métamorphose pour lui puis Tonks était entrée dans sa vie. Alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir vivre une existence d'amour avec sa femme et son fils, il y avait eu la Mort.


	9. Jour 9 - Alastor

**Jour 9 - Alastor**

« Vigilance Constante ! »

C'était toujours la même rengaine, les mêmes mots pour motiver les troupes. Il fallait avouer qu'Alastor savait très bien de quoi il parlait, certains prétendaient qu'il avait rempli la moitié d'Azkaban à lui tout seul. Personne n'en doutait, il en aurait été certainement capable, et pas seulement grâce à son œil étrange. Alastor se servait de sa baguette comme d'une extension de son bras et il n'hésitait jamais à rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui l'entouraient en répétant sans cesse sa devise. Mais ce dernier jour, il ne fit pas preuve de vigilance, tombant au combat pour sauver l'Elu.


	10. Jour 10 - Tom Jedusor Senior

**Jour 10 – Tom Jedusor Senior**

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait de mal durant son existence, il s'était juste contenté d'ignorer les sorciers, de dédaigner la famille Gaunt parce qu'il se sentait bien plus noble qu'eux. Il n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'il finirait par tomber dans le piège de Mérope, l'aimant grâce à un philtre d'amour et passant du temps avec elle. Quand il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un sentiment créé de toute pièce, il était parti sans savoir qu'elle portait son enfant. C'était ce fils sang-mêlé qui avait choisi de revenir vers lui, pas pour avoir un père mais pour le tuer.


	11. Jour 11 - Rufus

**Jour 11 - Rufus**

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de son poste de Ministre de la Magie. Il avait pourtant combattu longtemps les forces des ténèbres, il n'était pas un Auror pour rien. Mais contre Voldemort, même le meilleur d'entre eux ne pouvait rien et Rufus s'en était rendu compte. La torture avait été présente, sans aucune surprise, infligeant à son corps des souffrances auxquelles il s'était préparé. Même s'il n'avait pas toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, il n'avait pas cillé, il avait tenu bon et s'était tu, refusant d'avouer ce qu'il savait sur l'Elu en un ultime acte de bravoure.


	12. Jour 12 - Bartemius Senior

**Jour 12 – Bartemius Senior**

Il n'avait ni été un bon père, ni un bon mari. Sa carrière passait avant tout le reste. Pour lui, il n'y avait que le Ministère de la Magie et tout ce qui concernait la Justice Magique. Il n'avait pas vu sa famille se briser et la distance s'agrandir jour après jour avec son fils. Ce fils qu'il rejetait de tout son être parce qu'il aurait dû mourir à Azkaban. Ce fils pour qui il avait fait des sacrifices en rejetant les fautes sur d'autres personnes, dont son Elfe de maison. Ce fils qui l'avait tué d'un mouvement de baguette.


	13. Jour 13 - Colin

**Jour 13 – Colin**

Au début, il ne faisait que des photos pour s'amuser, pour les regarder bouger et pour admirer ses héros. Puis au fil du temps, il avait amassé des souvenirs, mélancolique. Poudlard représentait une deuxième maison pour lui et il y avait rencontré le trio d'or, à sa plus grande joie. Etre la proie d'un basilic n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir mais tout avait changé grâce à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il avait passé de bons moments avec ses camarades et il rêvait par-dessus tout de sauver son école. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était mort à Poudlard.


	14. Jour 14 - James

**Jour 14 – James**

Il admettait sans peine qu'il n'avait été qu'un idiot pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il n'était pas forcément bête mais son égo lui jouait des tours et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout faire pour séduire la belle Lily. James ne regrettait pas ces instants passés, ils avaient construit sa vie et son avenir. Après la naissance d'Harry, il était devenu le plus heureux des hommes. Mais les ténèbres planaient toujours sur le monde magique et Lord Voldemort restait la seule menace qu'ils devaient craindre. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé le mage noir toucher à sa famille.


	15. Jour 15 - Mimi

**Jour 15 - Mimi**

Elle n'était qu'une élève comme les autres, suivant les cours avec attention, riant avec ses amis dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pleurant quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait fallu une moquerie sur ses lunettes pour tout faire changer. Mimi s'était enfuie, se rendant dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour être seule face à ses sanglots. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le faire mais il était trop tard. Il y avait eu cette voix masculine, l'ouverture de sa porte puis les étranges yeux jaunes responsables de sa perte. Elle n'était qu'une victime comme les autres, morte à cause d'un Basilic.


	16. Jour 16 - Bellatrix

**Merci à pyreneprincesse, le drabble a été changé, Bellatrix reprend sa place. Désolée pour Apollon qui est venu s'incruster dans le monde d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Jour 16 – Bellatrix**

La folie brillait dans ses yeux depuis si longtemps que personne ne savait si elle avait un jour été saine d'esprit. Bellatrix appartenait à une famille de sang-pur, avait accepté de renier l'une de ses sœurs et s'était ensuite mariée avant de devenir Mangemort. Sa fidélité envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sans faille, elle tuait pour lui, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle se fichait bien d'avoir été la responsable de la mort de son cousin, elle ne pouvait laisser personne s'opposer à son maître, pas même sa propre famille. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait victime d'une Weasley.


	17. Jour 17 - Tonks

**Jour 17 - Tonks**

Elle détestait son prénom par-dessus tout, préférant être appelée Tonks plutôt que Nymphadora. Elle pouvait se cacher derrière l'apparence qu'elle voulait, utilisant son don de métamorphomage pour se créer des identités à volonté. Mais il y avait quelqu'un pour qui elle restait la même, un homme qui avait cru en elle et qui l'aimait. Remus avait changé son existence, elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'elle se moquait bien de sa nature de loup-garou. La naissance de leur fils avait été la plus belle chose au monde. Mais elle ne le verrait jamais grandir.


	18. Jour 18 - Igor

**Jour 18 – Igor**

Prendre la fuite avait été la solution la plus simple, même si ce n'était pas la plus évidente. Etre Mangemort empêchait beaucoup de choses et n'offrait aucune porte de sortie. Pourtant, Igor était persuadé que personne ne viendrait le rechercher. Il abandonnait son poste de directeur de Durmstrang pour se cacher des yeux de Voldemort, fuyant Poudlard, la troisième tâche et son champion. Il ne pensait pas qu'on lui refuserait un peu de tranquillité, même si Severus l'avait prévenu. Quitter le rang des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres conduisait inévitablement à la mort, il n'aurait pas dû oser en douter.


	19. Jour 19 - Albus

**Jour 19 - Albus**

Pour beaucoup, il n'avait été que le directeur de Poudlard, le sage sorcier qui était l'unique à pouvoir s'opposer à Voldemort, celui sur qui le monde magique comptait pour être en sécurité. Mais Albus représentait bien plus que ça, lui aussi avait eu une famille ainsi qu'un passé dont il n'était pas vraiment fier. Il se reprochait sa jeunesse, son insouciance et ses idéaux. Plus encore, il ne parvenait pas à oublier la mort de sa sœur, événement dont il se sentait responsable. Et il savait pertinemment que sa véritable histoire serait divulguée à sa mort pour noircir son souvenir.


	20. Jour 20 - Gellert

**Jour 20 - Gellert**

Sans doute méritait-il son sort. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à chercher des moyens de montrer la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus, s'aidant des idées de son ami Albus pour persécuter les gens dénués de pouvoir. En y réfléchissant, Gellert savait qu'il aurait pu réussir si la sœur de son ami n'était pas morte mystérieusement. Tout cela avait détruit une belle amitié, Albus et lui s'étaient éloignés pour se retrouver dans un combat qu'il perdit. Il devint captif de sa propre prison. Voldemort le tua mais d'une certaine manière, il le délivra de sa honte.


	21. Jour 21 - Vincent

**Jour 21 - Vincent**

Sa première tentative de rébellion contre les ordres de Drago fut également la dernière. Après avoir passé toutes ses années à Poudlard à respecter le fils de Lucius et à lui obéir, Vincent avait fini par se sentir capable de prendre un peu de recul. Il n'était pas juste le garde du corps du blond, celui qui effrayait tout le monde par sa simple présence. Il avait un air idiot et peu de connaissance mais il restait un sorcier qui savait manipuler sa baguette. Il n'avait juste pas songé au fait que son sortilège de feu se retournerait contre lui.


	22. Jour 22 - Bathilda

**Jour 22 – Bathilda**

Elle était reconnue dans le monde des sorciers pour ce qu'elle avait écrit. Historienne très douée, Bathilda avait connu de nombreuses personnes durant sa vie. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elle rencontre la famille Dumbledore, présentant au jeune Albus son petit-neveu Gellert. Puis elle avait fait la connaissance de la famille Potter sans savoir qu'un jour, leur fils irait à Poudlard et la retrouverait. Au final, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il avait vue, il ne s'agissait que d'un serpent qui s'était emparé de son corps. La vieille femme avait beau connaître beaucoup de choses, elle ne pensait pas mourir ainsi.


	23. Jour 23 - Voldemort

**Jour 23 - Voldemort**

Autrefois, il n'était qu'un orphelin, un sorcier qui s'ignorait et qui faisait du mal autour de lui. Sans doute Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de le laisser à l'orphelinat plutôt que de l'emmener à Poudlard. Là-bas, il avait développé ses capacités, ses pouvoirs, prenant vite la tête d'un groupe d'élèves qui devinrent plus tard ses hommes de main. Il avait appris à diviser son âme pour garantir son immortalité, sans penser un seul instant que ses plans échoueraient. Après tant de sacrifices et de tueries, il ne s'était pas attendu à périr de la main du Survivant. Tom Jedusor n'était plus.


	24. Jour 24 - Le survivant

**Jour 24 – Le survivant**

Alors qu'il ignorait sa propre identité, une grande partie du monde sorcier l'acclamait pour ses pouvoirs, parce qu'il avait détruit une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On lui avait appris la vérité sur sa vie, sur ses parents, sur la sorcellerie. Il avait vécu la même chose que son ennemi mais il avait pu compter sur ses amis pour ne pas suivre le même chemin. C'était l'amour qui l'avait délivré du mal. L'amour qui l'avait sauvé enfant. L'amour qui avait pu le protéger. L'amour qui l'avait poussé à se rendre. Et la prophétie se réalisait enfin. Harry Potter avait réussi.


End file.
